Three's a Tangle
by Grothia
Summary: Typical high school drama about two friends that believed themselves invincible, but will their differences get between them?
1. Average Right?

**Summary:** _Typical high school drama about two friends that believed themselves invincible, but will Kai and Tala get between them? _

**Three's a Tangle**

**Chapter One: _Average right?_**

On the far east side of Bakutan there are the poverty stricken residents of the city. Run down apartments, and small war era houses, trailer parks and group homes. In the early hours of dawn the late summer sunlight crept over the dumpsters, broken chain link fences, boarded up windows and across trailer homes.

It is in one such home that is host to Katrina Ranz better known as Kat to anyone who actually cared to know. Another trailer, which was connected to hers was home to her drunken stepfather whom was nearly her age barely 8 years her senior and her substance abusing mother whom was 13 years her senior.

Kat lay on her back completely sprawled across her bed, the black and red mismatched sheets strewn across her naked form. The leopard print comforter lay abandoned along the narrow hallway. The sliding door with full length mirror was half open, it separated her bedroom from the closet like bathroom and shower, past that was a kitchen with mini fridge and oven, then the door to exit and up a few stairs there was a living room like sitting area with a miniature television.

But back in the bedroom a semi conscious Kat tried to cling to the blissful numbness of sleep. Her eyebrows were knitted together stubbornly, and her nose scrunched up in an effort to fall back to sleep. Just as she had fallen blissfully back into a rather pleasant dream about nothing her mother came banging on her window screeching into the crack she had allowed to stay open.

"GET UP! YOU LAZY LITTLE SLUT, GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS OUT OF BED!" She pounded on the wall for emphasis making the entire place shake. Kat buried her head into her pillow further trying to block the obtrusive noise, which had succeeded in wakening her fully to consciousness. She stared up at her ceiling, utterly annoyed.

Her ice-blue eyes stared at the wall for a moment until she forced herself to get up.

School today, she needed to get ready. She stepped lightly off her bed and proceeded to walk into the closet size bathroom, she grabbed the stereo remote and hit play. Immediately Slipknot blared at her with maelstrom force her. She began to feel better already.

For the most part of the song Kat showered and dressed at top speeds, not really caring how she looked for the time being, as long as she was clean.

As the song changed to track 8 on the subliminal messages CD she inspected her appearance wearily to the sounds of Vermillion part one.

Kat long natural ash-black hair that was currently partially grown out from being dyed a dark red. Her hair was thick and was often tied up in an effort to keep it under control. Her eyebrows also had been dyed the same color as her hair making her skin appear even icier then it was.

Grabbing a Chinese chopstick she stole, she twisted her wet hair up in a bun.

she applied her traditional makeup mask, wich consisted of dark liner, shadow and a good helping of mascara. She brushed her teeth quickly before adding some light rose-colored lipstick and chap stick to soothe the dry lips.

She was wearing a pair of Black pants with red stitching, a black tank top that had white stitching and white bold letters bearing the message "Fuck off and Die" it was made from a thick spandex like material and hugged her breasts and stomach like a second skin. The red strap of her bra was lining the side of her shirt straps accenting the black. A thick black choker was tied double around her neck.

Her feet were encased in well worn white sneakers and fit her comfortably.

She wore earings, 5 to be exact; all of which held host to large cubic zarconi. she had 2 in the upper cartilage and 3 in the lower lobe. Her eyebrow was pierced with a blue metallic spike and her tongue also held a large zirconi

As for tatoo's at the moment she had none.

She fished her MP3 player off the table, which was groaning protest to all the unfinished art works she had started, and found her sketchbook in thick leather on the floor. Throwing both carelessly in her bag with her binder, textbooks and couple of pencils, erasers and pens she headed out the door.

As soon as she stepped on to the gravel that was her lawn, she heard the bitching and complaining voice of her mother coming from the other trailer. Yelling about god knows what, not that Kat particularly cared.

As far as her mother was concerned Kat was a burden and a failure.

Kat sprinted out of the yard and gracefully over the broken chain-link fence on to the main road/gravel pit that was suppose to be the road leading out of the depressing trailer park.

She fished out her earphones and pressed play on her MP3 player. After a few blocks of walking she reached the edge of her neighborhood and the standard of living seemed to jump considerably, manicured lawns and clean streets, driveways complete with shiny new cars; all lined the suburban roads.

She finally reached her destination being Bakutan High. The school itself was brand new and catered to all the students in Bakutan; between grades 8 through 12.

Kat headed inside arrogance falling around her like a protective shield.

The first bell rang and the day began… her lack of social etiquette often had her classmates ignoring her. Finally at lunch hour she walked into the cafeteria and scanned the tables for her best friend, first looking to where any commotion or chaos may be unfolding…when she saw none as of yet she looked to where the two of them often sat during lunch hour.

Charity for once in her life was not causing trouble, she was actually waiting patiently for Kat on the window ledge that faced the football field.

_Okay first thing, Charity doesn't do patient unless something is up……the fuck did she do now? _

Kat's lips twitched, when all else fails to make your day interesting; find Charity, cause trouble soon follows.

Setting her bag down on the ledge before leaping gracefully on to the ledge herself, Kat settled herself contentedly on to the narrow space. She looked to Charity who nodded in greeting.

Kat ran her eyes over her best friend's raven hair that held many pink streaks before landing on her bright emerald eyes. She was the same height but was much more mouthy and emotional. Charity had a problem hiding her emotions, which got the best of her most of the time. But one trademark that caught everyone's attention was the smirk that adorned Charity's always-glossy lips, which happened to be smirking right now. Kat's own mouth, painted a light red, twitched again threatening to do the same.

Leaning in closer, her ruby hair fell in her face as she had taken the bun out ages ago. Her eyes narrowed scrutinizing the older girl.

"What have you done?" She asked deviously.

Charity's smirk widened as she gazed intently out the window to something out on the field. Pointing outside Kat followed her gaze.

"Remember my detention for causing a disturbance in Jarvis's class?" She asked her voice positively evil sounding.

Kat nodded her mind going over the scene again with fondness.

"Well they nailed me with laundry duty."

Kat shook her head in disbelief

_Uh oh_

"Really…I bet that was enjoyable." Kat said with sarcasm.

"OH it was…"Charity stated seriously pausing for dramatic effect. Kat lifted a rose colored eyebrow in question her head angled to she could hear charity better; not wanting to miss a word. She glanced at Charity and back to the field.

"Was it really?" Kat inquired with interest.

"Oh yes…especially when I found the bleach; you know I think after this they may think of using a non-corrosive brand. Instead of that industrial strength." She said impassively.

Kat's eyes widened dramatically as she shot a look of dawning comprehension as she surveyed the blond idiots on the field.

Her stomach turned as she saw the cheerleaders out on the field preparing for practice. Angie Tysick was currently standing with her little clique of trashy cheerleaders. Her uniform, which was pure white, was molded to her skin. Her bleached hair, identical to everyone else was tied up in a high ponytail. Her supposed best friend Alison was wearing the same thing, only her hair was streaked in different shades of blond.

As the girls went into formation they began their routine of jumping around like retarded dancers. But it was when they made their final move; a position where their arms and legs were stretched away from the body, did Charity's mission become a success.

It happened quickly and in front of the football team. Each of the girl's shirts fell apart and ripped at the seams as she moved into her position. The fabric falling away to reveal some bare breasts and some racy colored bras. The girls tried to cover themselves and appeared to be shrieking in terror as the football team (complete with heart throb Tala Valkov) crossed past them hooting at the display like the horny dogs they were.

Kat gaped in horror and then completely broke down as the girls made a mad dash for the school first having to go through the cafeteria, then to the locker rooms. As the girls ran through both Kat and Charity enthusiastically whooped and hollered lewd comments in their directions.

"OW OW OW OOOOOOOWWW!" Kat howled raising her fist in the air earning herself strange looks from the student body who knew her as generally quiet.

"YEOW! Nice rack!" Charity shouted over Kat as she laughed outwardly.

Kat clapped in mock appreciation making a striking impression of the football team.

"Fuck you Ranz!" Alison said savagely racing across the pathway made by the other girls.

"No thanx I don't fuck when I don't know where it's been!" Kat retorted to her retreating back. The entire Café was howling with laughter.

"Oh but Kat we do know where it's been; everywhere!" Charity snickered watching as Angie stalked with rage towards her, her top not quite demolished as the others.

"You bitch!" She growled

"You called?" Charity spoke calmly her mouth forming a maliculous grin.

Kat's position became far more defensive. As she surveyed the bimbo with distaste.

"How dare you!" Angie hissed in rage.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Charity said feigning false innocents. Kat refrained from snickering.

"YOU!" she said pointing at Charity.

"Yes me do you have a point?" Charity inquired dryly

"You will pay for this!" Angie screeched

"Ah-huh" She nodded turning to Kat smirking.

"Sure she will blonde" Kat stated speaking up for the first time.

"No one is talking to you, tramp!" Angie hissed, rounding on Kat.

Charity's eyes flashed in anger and Kat look unaffected by the pathetic excuse for an attack.

"Yet everyone is fucking you, how amusing" Kat continued contemplatively.

'Take that back" Charity hissed, jumping down off the ledge sizing up Angie with ease.

Kat remained on the ledge one knee up resting her arm on it as the other leg dangled leisurely on the wall. Her other arm held her balance on the ledge as she leaned forward casually.

"Or you'll what?" Angie snapped at Charity, who was at least four inches shorter.

"Beat your ass, now take it back!" Charity snapped back hotly raising her fists.

Alison came into the café looking for Angie. As Kat spied her across the room she noticed the room was rather quiet, everyone's attention being raptly held by the two explosive girls spitting nails at each other.

Kat glanced back at Charity whom didn't see her as she continued to get more pissed off with the blonde idiot in front of her.

Alison Graty walked with a slightly nervous step over to the commotion. She held her head high but her eyes betrayed her, flickers of worry flashed through them whenever she gazed at Kat or Charity.

The girls easily intimidated her, especially when they were together which they were, unfortunately for Alison.

Angie's voice cut through Kat's thoughts as Alison reached the chaos about to unfold.

"As if you could even afford it, Charity, that's all you are, someone's charity case, a write off for their taxes" Angie said scathingly her face red with rage and her mouth tilted in satisfaction.

Alarm passed through Kat at what Angie had said. That had been the WRONG thing to say to Charity Marron.

Then next few seconds were a blur of confusion as Charity's face went white and then flushed red with rage as she brought her fist back.

Kat leapt down to the ground, her toes touching the tile at the exact moment Charity's fist connected with Angie's cheek. Alison tried to step between them, but was much too late.

Kat's fingers brushed the ground as Charity made to tackle the blonde girl whom had made the unwise choice of mentioning her personal life.

Alison grabbed Charity's hair as she connected with Angie. All three girls were brought to the ground, Charity not seeming to notice Alison pulling on her raven and pink tresses.

Kat barely stood up as she rushed the second blonde idiot, Alison.

As Kat grabbed her arm to loosen her grip on Charity's hair Angie shrieked in terror and Alison whipped her nails back catching Kat in the face, her nails leaving long bloody scratch marks. Charity continued to beat Angie with her fists, as they came back again and again.

Kat growled loudly in annoyance and barely thought about it as she whipped her own nails across Alison's face. Alison screamed in agony, although Kat hardly felt the pain it was more the fact she had even done it in the first place.

Alison let go of Charity's hair allowing the spitfire more movement to swing at the girl below her. Kat couldn't see Angie but she was sure she was a bloody mess by now.

Alison tackled Kat as she leapt off of Charity and nailed Kat into the lockers. Kat spaced momentarily until Alison's fist hit her cheek and made the side of her head hit the metal doors.

Kat immediately pushed Alison back far enough for her toes to come in contact with her stomach. Completely winded Alison fell back and landed square on her ass.

Kat tried to catch her breath and looked over to see a wrestling match had ensued with Charity and Angie, they were rolling haphazardly across the floor. Just as Charity pinned the little bitch to the ground Alison made another attempt to help her friend.

"nah-uh" Kat muttered.

She grabbed Alison by the hair jerking her back and a loud ripping noise was heard as a clump of the dried hair was ripped from Alison's head and she screamed in pain. Kat continued to throw Alison to the ground as she pinned her there, in an effort to stop her from attacking Charity from behind. A frustrated yell from Charity had Kat whipping her head around, her right fist held back half way ready to plow itself into Alison's head.

Charity was being man handled by Kai Hiwatari, as he lifted her effortlessly off of Angie and twisted her around so she was pinned against him, her eyes still glued resolutely on her victim.

"Let me go you Fucker!" Charity yelled frustrated as she tried to free herself from his grip.

Kat was about to go help her friend when she was knocked clean off of Alison. She landed surprised on her back about a foot from the said blonde. The air whooshed out of her lungs as Alison jumped on her and started to choke her. Kat struggled wildly until she managed to pry the hands from around her throat and with a good deal of strength pushed Alison off and stood bringing the blonde with her.

Kat had had enough of this little bitch. In one movement Kat slammed the smaller girl against the lockers and a resounding clang echoed in the cafeteria, which although completely full of onlookers no one made a sound.

"You Cunt!" Kat spat in her face, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Alison didn't even look fazed as she stared right back at Kat loathing written across her features.

"Freak of nature" Alison hissed, as Kat's eyes widened in shock, rage swirling in her vision.

Kat brought her right fist back and prepared to hit Alison with all the strength she had.

"How dare you" Kat retorted bringing her fist forward, Alison cringed as she turned her head away from the incoming limb.

Unfortunately Kat was restrained before the fist could make contact.

Kat snarled like a wild animal as Ozuma held her in place, and spoke to Alison.

"Get the fuck out of here!" he snarled at the blonde, as Kat struggled in his hold.

"Kat! Calm down!" He hissed into her ear urgently, trying to keep his voice down. He had her firmly in his grip and soon Kat relented, but he didn't release her.

Charity looked on stunned at her two best friends.

Alison was helping a battered Angie to her feet and tried to hide her face from view as Charity had proudly broken her nose and dislocated her jaw. Two swollen black eyes made it very difficult for her to stand and walk properly.

Charity nearly forgot she was being firmly restrained by Kai as she gazed at Kat, her right cheek was ripped and leaking blood from three long gashes, she looked otherwise unhurt, but her normally bright sapphire eyes, had a cold icy chill on them.

The raven-haired girl looked at Ozuma as Kat backed away slightly shaky. He was talking to Kat still but she couldn't hear what he was saying as the crowd around them were being really noisy now.

Aside from a few scratches Charity was unhurt, Angie had definitely gotten the worst of it. But between Kat and Alison it seemed pretty even. But that was Kat for you, far to fair for her own good. Charity just went all out, while Kat tended to trade blows with her opponent.

Charity thought some more on her friend's odd behavior until she felt a tug on her arm and realized Kai was leading her out of the room.

"What the fuck do you think your doing! Let me go!" Charity said struggling, very ready to give him a black eye as well.

"Will you shut up? I'm taking you to the dean's office." Kai snapped annoyed at the raven hair girl he was holding.

Charity's mouth fell open. _Oh hell no._

"Fuck no. You aren't taking me no where buddy!" Charity snapped as she pulled harder but found she could not get loose his grip being far stronger then her pulling.

"Your going" He sated as if this settled the matter.

"Why? What do you care if I break the god damn rules?" Charity snapped again, last she checked he wasn't one to abide rules himself.

"You broke her nose Charity" he said simply.

She snorted rather unladylike, before retaliating. "I broke more then that, your just going to dump her anyways so what's your damage….or was she a good cock sucker?" she said smirking as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm afraid she won't be doing anymore sucking for a while what with a broken jaw."

Charity continued enjoying the effect these words had. Kai glared at her.

"You need counseling" he stated and pushed her on further.

"You know I'm sure if you convince her to dye her hair black with a tint of blue and wear contacts, she'll look just like Reena. Oh right you don't want her to LOOK like Reena, you want her to BE Reena." Charity continued very annoyed that he was pulling her down the corridors.

Kai stopped again and pushed her against the lockers glaring at her.

"Watch your mouth, I don't have patience for your rambling" He snapped

"Oooohh I hit a nerve?" Charity went on ignoring him and getting under his skin.

Kai walked on, Charity following him.

"You know it is dead obvious to everyone that you like her."

"Why don't you just dump that blonde and ask her out?" She asked him now walking willingly.

Kai glared at her as if she was slow.

"Oh afraid of getting rejected?" Charity said contemplatively.

Kai growled under his breath. She was starting to seriously annoy him.

"Well you won't ever know if you don't ask…besides I don't think she even knows you like her. You know with all the torture and bullshit you pull" Charity talked on ignoring his ever increasing anger with her.

Kai stopped next to a pair of double doors and Charity stopped beside him wondering what she had said now.

He turned to her and pushed her into the dean's office.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" Ozuma said grabbing Kat's hand, she ignored him and nodded her head irritably.

Kat's eyes followed a complaining Charity out of the room with Hiwatari. A smirk landed on her features at her antics.

"Yeah…" She said trailing behind him.

Alison and Angie had already disappeared. People moved out of their way as Ozuma had his arm around her shoulders steering her towards the medical wing.

"So care to explain why you were about to go primal on Alison, not that I doubt she deserved it or anything." He asked smiling as he looked down at Kat who looked like she wanted nothing better then to get away from school.

"She was gonna attack Charity" Kat answered simply. Ozuma chuckled at her answer.

"And why was she going to attack Charity?" He probed.

"Cause Charity was tackling Angie."

"Why was Charity tackling Angie, I didn't realize there was a girls football team." He asked curiously.

"There isn't but Charity would make one hell of a line-backer." Kat said smirking at the visual.

Ozuma laughed heartily as well. "You too I think." He said after a moment. Kat smiled at his antics of trying to get her to be more talkative.

"Hmmm…nah I would be a better quarterback." She said poking him in the ribs because she was leaned into his shoulder as they walked.

"Hey! No seriously why was Charity mauling Angie?" He said wriggling away from Kat, letting go of her and forcing her to walk on her own.

She felt a sense of loss when he did that but didn't show it. Instead she shrugged non-chantly. "Angie made a comment about Charity's personal life." She said evasively. Kat didn't like talking about other people's problems when they weren't around.

"I see. So it was a chain reaction then?" He asked understanding.

"Yep."

"You don't just fuck with one of us, you fuck with one and both are on your scrawny ass." Kat said realizing to late how very wrong that sounded.

She tried to suppress her smile but when Ozuma started to snicker. They both broke down laughing at the comment.

"You really need to think before you speak." He said cuffing her around the shoulder once more messing up her red hair once again.

"Hey! Hey! Don't touch the hair!" Kat stated offensively.

"Watcha gonna do about it?" Ozuma teased her, mussing it up more. Kat struggled against him.

"I'll whip your ass boy!" she said sounding like a hillbilly as she started to tickle his stomach in her effort to get away.

"Uh-huh sure you will, that would be a little hard when you can't move." He said laughing due to his intense ticklishness and restraining her once more only this time lifting her off her feet and forcing her to hang on to him.

Kat hung onto his neck and allowed him to carry her the rest of the way to the medical wing.

Her and Ozuma had been friends since her first day at Bakutan high way back in eighth grade. But her and Charity had been friends since elementary school having met in their martial arts classes…go figure.

Soon they arrived in the medical wing and found the nurse as she finished patching up Angie and Alison. Angie had ice on her cheek and basically her whole face.

Alison glowered as she inspected the large white gauze on her cheek where Kat had left her scratch marks. She threw a nasty look towards Kat as she stalked out of the room. Kat ignored her.

The nurse took one look at Kat and tsked.

"I should have known" The woman said in kind yet stern voice.

Her name was Judy, Max Tate's mother.

Kat gave her a winning smile that should have been innocent but far too much pride showed through so instead she ended up looking very guilty.

Judy gave her an exasperated sigh as she instructed Angie what she needed to do to avoid anymore swelling. And Angie walked carefully out of the room balancing the ice and her cell in her hands as she dialed undoubtly Kai's number.

"Sit." Judy commanded as Kat climbed out of Ozuma's arms. He leaned against he wall casually.

The bell rang to signal start of classes for the next period. She was going to miss Art. She hated missing art. It was all Alison's fault.

Judy cleaned the wound, which stung sharply and patched it up using gauze and polysporin, all the while giving Kat hell for fighting again.

"Your lucky these aren't deep, you don't need stitches, hopefully they won't scar, but you never know." Judy went on as Kat shared identical glances with Ozuma that clearly said this would not be the last time she would be here.

"I should charge you and Charity more in your medical fees for the school since you two alone use up 60 percent of the supplies." Judy went on, piquing Kat's interest, Kat looked to her questioningly.

"Who uses up the rest?" she asked having a good guess at who is was.

"Besides you and Charity? Everyone you send here" Judy said seriously. Kat smirked, she would have to tell Charity.

"Sweet" Kat said looking to Ozuma who merely shook his head.

Judy gave Kat a stern look. "No it isn't I don't enjoy seeing students down here when every time I ask what happened they respond the same uttering either you or your counterparts name."

"Hey, they start it every time. Really we are the victims here, we just happen to be able to kick our attackers ass' is all" Kat said shrugging and wincing as Judy's handling became slightly rougher.

"I don't care. I want you to see your counselor after you leave here. I'll be phoning to let them know you're on your way." Kat groaned in protest.

Oz snickered nastily, he knew Kat absolutely loathed her counselor he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

Besides he was just creepy. Boris Balkov should not be allowed around near children, or rather teenagers.

"Do I have to?" Kat whined. Judy gave her a stern look. "Fine" she grumbled.

"All finished." Judy said putting her supplies away then pausing she turned back to Kat.

"Should I expect to see Charity as well?"

"Nah, she got lucky" Kat said her mood turning sourer by the moment.

Judy nodded indicating she could leave.

Kat got up but stopped before leaving. "Don't I get a lollipop?" she asked smirking.

Judy gave her a sarcastic smile. "I only give the lollipops out to occasional visitors of my wing." Judy said at Kat's crest fallen expression.

"Please?" Kat pouted.

The blond woman crumbled and rummaged into her desk to find a red lollipop. She handed it to Kat who smiled and jumped happily.

"Thanx! I knew there was a reason you were my favorite school nurse!" Kat said happily.

"She's your only school nurse" Ozuma pointed out smirking at Kat's behavior.

Kat glared at him "SHHHHH!" she said loudly pulling him out of the office and waving goodbye to a smiling Judy.

"Can you take me home?" Kat asked Oz as they rounded the corner.

"Sure after you see Balkov" he said walking down the corridor towards the counseling wing, another well-known place to Kat.

Kat made a face at his back while she tried to open her lollipop. She got it eventually and followed him down the hall passing classes of students catching snatches of conversation here and there.

"Did you see her eyes? They were like ice."

"I know I never saw anything like it before."

Kat shook her head realizing they were talking about her.

"Charity went nuts, I wonder what her problem is?"

"Angie's face was a mess!"

"I know dude it was crazy…but those two are always at each others throats"

Kat smirked at the truth of these words. Apparently they had cause quite a stir in the student body…too bad no one was talking about Charity's ingenious prank...that to her was the funniest part.

They reached the counseling office and Ozuma made sure Kat was in the door before lounging on a couch opening a magazine and waited patiently for her to come out.

Charity glowered at Kai as she was invited into the Dean's office. He smirked back at her as he headed to class…supposedly. But she heard his cell beep, even if no one else did.

She walked into the doors and sat down in the chair in front of the desk, it was older looking although identical to the one next to it. She snickered as she realized they had needed to buy another since her and Kat were often in here at the same time. She gazed unseeingly at the Dean as he read through her profile. You would think he would have memorized it by now.

Her folder was especially thicker then most peoples in the school only rivaled by Kat's own folder as far as she knew.

"Miss Marron I would like to say it is a pleasure to see you but I am afraid it isn't."

Chapter One of Three's a Tangle, written by me Kat. Originally this was a work between myself and another authoress but we no longer see eye to eye. This is my personal piece.

see the pretty purple button? REVIEW!


	2. Sexual Tensions

**Three's a Tangle**

_Written By: Grothia_

**Chapter Two: Sexual Tension**

Kat yawned in a long lazy sort of fashion; the sun was hot on her face and neck as she waited outside the school with Ozuma. Charity was late as per usual, Kat decided their beloved Dean was most likely giving her the third degree; she supposed she would hear about it later.

Rotating to her side against the old rust bucket Ozuma was proud to call his car; she faced him. He sat kneeling in a rather irritated fashion in the limited shade that his car could provide. She felt a smile ghost her lips at how hard he was trying to remain calm. Not usually a hard feat for the red and grey two-toned male, but then again considering the temperature even her own; Buddhist-worthy patience was starting to wear.

Where was that girl?

It was going on 4 o'clock and she had been carted off to the Deans at lunch hour around 1 o'clock. It just didn't make sense.

"Where is she?" Ozuma asked in a would-be casual tone. Kat glanced at him bemused.

"I don't know"

He sighed agitated and softly knocked his head back against his car door. Getting a wicked brain wave she casually spoke as if commenting on the fine weather.

"Perhaps she's fucking the Dean's brains out, perhaps he threatened to chuck her out and this is the trade off." She drew a breath. "Although I myself would know better then to give him everything, obviously if she truly is screwing him what will she do next time she's in trouble? The old guy is only going to risk his reputation so long." Kat watched Ozuma through-out her little diatribe and was bemused as he went from dropping his mouth open like a fish to smiling to nodding his head in agreement.

Kat nodded as if something unattainable had been grasped in her minds eye and let a little evil glint in her eye as she stared straight ahead.

"Ah of course, her true aim is not only to stay in school she wants the Dean out of the way, of course!" She punched the air enthusiastically. "Blackmail. Seduce the Dean and besides a very nasty memory her success in school is secured...at least until the next tyrant try's his or her hand at taming the horde of teenage hormones. Honestly whoever thought locking a thousand-plus very hormonal teenagers in one place for about 5 hours a day and expected them to sit and learn had to either been menstruating or not getting off."

She finished her little monologue and glanced at Ozuma who was cradling his head in on the tops of his knee caps, shaking very slightly.

"Did I say something amusing?" she asked in the most naive voice she could muster.

"You're sick"

Kat smiled dreamily. "I know"

Ozuma chuckled, Kat snorted, and the silence ensued between them once more.

Another twenty minutes snailed by and Kat was at her limit. To hell with Charity, if she wanted to get home she would just have to bus it today, she was going home.

Pushing her hands against the rust colored door she hoisted herself up and began walking to the passenger side of the car.

"It's hotter inside" Ozuma supplied dazedly. His agitation had given way to the all powerful sun-sleepiness.

"Turn on the air conditioning"

Ozuma leaned up to look at her. She was serious.

He leaned back.

"No way! I am not running my precious car into the ground just 'cause your hot, wait in the sticky-ness with me or go home, where the heck is Charity anyways. You sure she didn't go home?"

Her hand on the scalding door handle threatened to blister. She grinned at him.

"Then let's go, Charity wants to hang around school all day then let her, I for one am going home to take shelter till this god forsaken sun goes to Hades." Kat gave him an irritated look that was his permission to abandon his post

"Redheads and the sun do not mix well." she added in an undertone that he caught.

"You're not a natural redhead" he pointed out.

"But I'm pale enough to be scorched, I don't want to ruin my beautiful alabaster complexion" she said with a sniff that was completely unnatural and utterly ridiculous although Ozuma couldn't actually say anything against it, the girl did have a nice complexion, not to mention a nice booty.

Compromising he resorted to chuckling and shaking his head. He'd never figure her out. One minute she was a cynical scary intellectual the next a ditzy, huffy little drama queen.

Ozuma had happily complied in starting the car and they took a few moments to soak in the cool air after a few moments of dry air, before departing for Kat's area of town.

They said nothing to each other, but this was normal, Kat often had little to say unless it involved her in someway. She was self involved but in a way that wasn't grating like Alison and Angie were. Ozuma long since learned to allow her, her peace, besides often their friendship was on her terms, strangely it never bothered him.

Plus no one could say she was necessarily boring once they got to know her, it was just getting to know her that was the mission impossible part.

He wondered idly what it would be like to date her. However he knew they could never be, it'd ruin everything and he valued her as a person in his life too much to jeopardize their friendship.

She was one of those girls he could honestly talk to even if she wasn't necessarily supportive.

Ozuma grinned sardonically. If Kat had had any idea what was going on in his head she'd smack him upside the head and ask him if he was suffering from malaria. Then she'd run so far and fast away from him, he lose her.

At this thought his grin was washed away with a grim line.

"Dude you missed my house, no worries just stop here, I'll walk." Ozuma stopped the car in a kind of daze and glanced casually at her as she climbed out of the car. She wasn't terribly thin but very streamlined and athletic, and although he'd always noticed her breasts he couldn't help but take a particularly long examination of them.

A flash of her nakedly pressing them against his own bare chest, gave him an instant hard on. He rearranged himself in time for her to look back down at him smiling, utterly oblivious.

"I think the heats gotten to your head, go home and take a long cold shower" she laughed at him and tucked her earphones into place walking away.

Ozuma waved and managed a casual 'bye' before she slammed the car door. He glanced into the rear mirror and watched how her torso swayed when she walked. He tried to imagine her in booty shorts and this time let out a groan. That girl didn't even care about the affect she sometimes had on people.

He pulled away from the curb and although in need of a cold shower he headed over to his girlfriend of 2 years house and decided to sweat it off. He merely reminded himself he was allowed to look and imagine all he wanted as long as he never acted on his impulses; he was fine.

Kat walked for a few minutes trying to suppress the sudden thought that she might be attracted to Ozuma. She wasn't exactly green as far as sexual attraction was concerned, so she had no problem viewing in her mind the fantasy starring Ozuma and herself.

She felt a spike of lust and wrote it off as sexual frustration. She was horny that's all, and she already knew what the practical thing to do about it was.

She circled the corner and dipped through the chain link fence. Several red, blonde, fury, four-legged, small dogs came hurtling towards her like furry little barking rockets.

They crowded and barked at her non-stop the whole way to her residence; finally once she got to her steps she kicked two out of the way with enough force to push them off the miniature landing. Once inside she promptly flipped on the stereo to drown out the noise with more noise.

Looking down she noticed a cigarette butt on her pristine laminated floors. Kat may be messy but she wasn't by far dirty, that cigarette butt was not welcome, but recognized immediately.

She dropped her school bag with a clunk and picked up the disgusting thing off her floor. She growled under her breath and stormed back out the way she came.

"No more"

"How dare he"

It only took a few steps to reach her destination; the dogs – about 7 Pomeranians – were swarmed about her, the noise agitating her further. Using the flat of her hand she pounded on the door hard enough to shake the whole place.

The dogs continued to bark and yap with ear piercing ferocity until.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kat yelled at the top of her voice, the dogs barely missed a beat; two or three of the younger ones stopped but only long enough for the other four or five to yelp some more.

She didn't have to tolerate this very long until she saw a shadow in the window. Kat had waited long enough, she stormed into the trailer.

The door opened up to the living room and kitchen with the bedroom located in the back. Although the bedroom may have been the more suited area for the activities, that were displayed in the living room.

Kat's mother was sitting on the couch opposite to where the door was, in a baby tee-shirt and nothing else with her legs spread in a near split. Kat was saved the image of her mother's privates (not that she hadn't seen them countless times before) by the smooth bald head of her supposed step father, Adrian Rosbergen.

"OI!" Kat snapped, waving the cigarette butt in the air, but she got no response from either of them.

Adrian had no idea she was there, due to the white i-pod in his ears. But Kat glared at her mother straight in the eye, who was looking past her, apparently high as a kite.

Snapping her mouth shut and grinding her teeth she decided to be more direct, she did the unthinkable. She strode right over to where Adrian was licking/sucking and ripped the i-pod from his head.

Nine-Inch-Nails – Closer blared at her from the tiny speakers.

Kat was standing so close to him that when he bent his head back to look at her he was perfectly level with her crotch. Of course Kat hadn't thought about the implications before she had acted. Adrian absently stroked her mother as he gazed up at her stormy expression, the areas around his mouth shiny with moisture.

Kat had long since lost the ability to retch at such a sight; she had been hardened against the obscenity.

Then quick as lightning Kat crack him so sharply across the face he hit the ground with a hell of a protest. Raging she glared down at him.

"What the fuck! If you're jealous I'll be glad to give you whatever you want, but damn girl if you want it that bad I'll take you right now"

A jolt of lust that accompanied the image and implications of his statement was just enough to slow her down so he could grab her and stroke her through her jeans between her unwisely set apart legs.

To any 'normal' human being she look angry enough to kill, more likely to cause pain then pleasure. This logic caught up with Kat as she pushed him roughly to floor the anger she felt before renewed and reinforced with rage and embarrassment. She cracked him again with the back of her hand for good measure. He tried to protest angrily but she dug her foot sharply into his chest and held him down.

"Bastard." She spat him.

"Don't you dare take me to be the same fool as my god-forsaken pitiful piece of ass Mother?" She seemed to get the message through as he watched her cautiously.

He was drunk of course, but at least she had managed to cow him before he could establish any kind of dominance over her.

"Now I'm going make this very quick and simple so your feeble little mind better pay attention"

"I don't know what you were doing in my trailer, but if I ever catch you sneaking around it again, so help me I'll burst your balls and use the spermicidal fluid to create my next work called 'orgasmic', have I made myself clear or would you like a demonstration?"

Adrian paled as he processed the painful image.

She jerked her head in an angry nod and picked her foot off his chest. He tried to stand immediately and Kat slammed her foot back down.

"Stay" She snapped, reveling in the power trip she was on. A twisted smirk accompanied her angular features.

She look away from Adrian as she took a disgusted glance at her 'mother' she had picked up where Adrian had left off, mindlessly playing with herself as she leaned back on to the couch. She seemed to suddenly notice Kat, but obviously too high to realize what was happening.

"Oh darling! Are you home from school? It's bastardly cold in here; turn up the heat would you?" She ordered of her daughter.

Automatically Kat crossed to the thermostat and flicked up the heat to its highest temperature.

"Sure thing mama" Kat mocked, the sad truth that no one but her realized what was happening; punctured her thought briefly.

Looking away and feeling drained from getting so angry she turned away and headed for the door, kicking Adrian in the ribs on her way.

The phone rang shrilly catching her attention. She glanced at the screen and saw it was the school phoning.

Great. Just what she needed.

"Will you get that" Her mother's dazed voice again ordered.

Inwardly groaning she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Is Mrs. Rosbergen Available? It's Bakutan high school phoning regarding her daughter Katrina." The pushy secretary said shortly.

Kat glanced to her mother suppressing a smirk. "No I'm sorry she's currently detained. Can I take a message?" Kat asked in such a sugary sweet voice that the secretary didn't notice it was Kat.

"To whom am I speaking please?" the secretary asked formally.

Thinking quickly Kat glanced at an empty sherry bottle that had rolled across the dirty kitchen floor.

"Oh! My apologies, I am Katrina's Aunt Sherry, I'm here visiting for a few days, my sister Judi seems to be having some trouble with my niece; I've come to lend a hand."

Kat thought she ought to be congratulated. She had to refrain from hissing as Adrian crawled back over to the couch to fumble around her mother.

"Yes that will be fine, Katrina has been suspended for fighting at school today she is restricted to staying at least 200 yards from the school during the hours between 7am and 5 pm for the next 4 days. She may return to school on Monday September 8th. Do you have any questions?" The secretary asked in the same monotone voice she delivered the news with.

Kat herself was livid. She barely contained her anger as she nodded and spoke into the receiver.

"No, thank you, I will make sure my sister and her daughter are informed, thank you for calling."

The secretary seemed to take her tense tone to mean something else as she somberly bid farewell and hung up the phone with a click.

Kat unclenched her hand from the receiver, and calmly touched it back to the charger.

She walked out the door, allowing all seven Pomeranians to crash inwards before closing it with a snap; deftly sending her mother into shrieks and screams as they no doubt molested her.

She went back into her trailer waving idly at Bryan across the way, which was standing outside smoking a joint.

She pranced up the steps to the upper landing and dumped herself on the couch there. She opened the blinds a bit to see Bryan looking intently at her mothers trailer. Due to her stereo, she couldn't tell what was going on, what ever it was it seemed to amuse him.

He dropped his joint to the ground and looked up at her and with the tiniest flick of his wrist she understood herself expected later that night.

She got up and turned the stereo down, she had a head ache. She opened the freezer, pulled out and frozen cheese pizza and stuffed it into the oven. Turning the dial to 350 before stripping her shirt off and running the bath.

True her tub was far too small, she could only just sit with her knee's to her chest in it, but worked well enough she supposed.

She unloaded the scented candles and lit them before turning out the lights and drawing the blinds.

She cursed as she ran out of hot water and the tub was only about a fifth full.

Her mother must have used all the hot water again. So she blew out the candles and turned the lights back on, but didn't put her tank back on instead she waited for her pizza in her red satin bra.

She heard her phone ring with her Candy shop ring tune. She glanced at the screen to check who it was, only Charity.

She flipped up the metallic red cover, and raised it to her ear.

"Wassup?" She asked calmly aware her friend was likely in a mood to reckon with.

Charity was silent for a whole second.

"Are you alone?" She asked calmly.

Kat looked around her for amusement and snickered to herself.

"Yeah I would have to say I am"

"Good. Are you free tonight?"

Kat's eyebrows furrowed, thinking of Bryan.

"Why?" She asked avoiding the question.

"Cause we're going to egg the school manly the office windows" Charity stated as a matter of fact. Kat rolled her eyes.

"When you say 'we' you mean you and I or..."

"No I mean me and the fucking computer club..." charity snapped sarcastically. Kat chuckled.

"Aright I get it, what time?" She asked checking her pizza as her stomach growled appreciatively.

"I was thinking I'd crash at your place tonight seeing as you live closer and we would just get around to egging it when ever we got bored." Charity said obviously distracted as her voice trailed a bit.

Kat frowned, although it wasn't like she couldn't just not go to see Bryan she rather felt like seeing him. She weighed the options: egg the school and get sick on junk food with her best friend or go see Bryan.

Being the opportunist she was she compromised.

Well why don't you come over around ten, I won't be home till then.

"Where are you if you're not at home?" Charity asked suspiciously, to her knowledge Kat

Usually spent her time locked up in her trailer doing whatever it was she did.

Kat didn't even bat an eye. "I'm on my way to see a movie" she lied easily.

"You watch movies on your own?" Charity asked in a "you really are a geek" kind of tone.

Kat chuckled. "Who said I would be alone?" she stated. Lying again.

"Ooooh you find a guy? Who is he? Where does he live?" Kat sensed that if she kept up this lie she'd be in big trouble so she changed the subject.

"I'll be back around ten, see you then okay?" Kat said as if she were in a hurry to get off the phone.

"Psh fine. At least tell me what movie?" Charity asked resigned.

"Memoirs of a Geisha" Kat invented. She mentally noted she now had to go watch it.

"Ugh! Don't tell me he's a geek like you!" She teased. Kat sighed loudly. Charity got the message.

"Right well see ya at ten-ish then."

"Right bye Char" Kat said quickly then snapped her phone shut as she realized her timer was about to blow her cover.

She didn't know why she lied about Bryan but she felt that no one needed to know about him but her.

She turned off the timer and pulled her pizza out of the oven.

She sat down next to her laptop and signed in to check her email.

* * *

Charity stared at her phone while she contemplated her friend's words. Something was off but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Kat had no reason to lie to her.

She glanced about as she trooped through the mall, she had decided shopping would be a good idea seeing as she had no winter clothes.

Currently she was heading into a new store that had opened up when she saw a familiar face.

"Mariah!" She called walking over to one of her friends. Mariah nearly jumped a mile upon hearing her name and then gave a smile to seeing Charity.

"Hey girl!" She said embracing the dark haired teen.

"Hey! How is Preston?" Charity asked as she scanned the rack of denim jeans and spied her friend's uniform.

Mariah laughed. "You know same as always, Hockey team is doing well this season." She said some what evasively.

"Cool, so when are you coming back to Bakutan, and shoving it to those private school snobs?" charity asked non-chantly. She missed the frozen look on Mariah's face.

"They aren't all snobs" She said reproach ably. Charity cocked a brow eying her friend in mock surprise.

"Well I guess those that get there on scholarships aren't bad, I don't mean anything against you Mariah you know you are my girl." Charity gave her a smile that Mariah returned awkwardly.

Charity caught sight of a pair of jeans she liked and snatched them off the rack. "Hey I like these!"

Mariah looked over to examine them. "Nice, they'll look green on your skin tone" She complimented. Charity flashed her a grin.

"Yeah but I still wish I had your hips" Charity complained as she scanned Mariah's slim curves.

"Why yours are so much better!" Mariah countered walking the familiar dance.

"No! There so wide!" Charity said putting a hand on her's and sticking it out. Mariah walked around her for a moment thinking.

"Yeah guys like that." She said simply going back to the rack.

"But jeans don't!" Charity laughed while she swayed over to the changing stalls. Mariah stuck out her tongue at the taller girl.

"You love it, don' lie" She said sighing.

But Charity was already out of earshot. Mariah spotted a nice pair of pink denim Capri's and headed to the change rooms as well. She slid into the one next to Charity's, listening to the girl next door curse uproariously.

"You okay in there?" she giggled.

"Just peachy, I have no sense of balance" Charity grumbled as she stumbled and hit the wall of the cubical.

Mariah covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Sorry I'm not graceful like you Preston girls" Charity shot, over hearing the giggle. Mariah was immediately affronted, but tried to hide it.

"We're not perfect either Charity, actually if anything we're more quirky" Mariah said civilly. She had known charity a long time although never very close friends; she still tried to be friendly with her.

"What's your problem? Since when did my Preston bashing ever bother you?" Charity said walking out of the cubicle and eyed her figure critically.

Mariah walked out as well and looked Charity in her emerald green eyes in the mirror.

"They are my friends Charity; I can't sit here and let you tear them down. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous." She finished quietly.

"Of what?" she snapped back defensively.

"They have to wear the same thing everyday, where as we can wear what ever we want. And as far as credentials go the only difference is that their name looks better on a college resume; all because the parents donate their money into the school. All Preston is status that has been bought and paid for" Charity spat loosely reciting what her best friend had argued a few weeks back

Mariah gave Charity a long hard look before her expression became somber. She turned back into the cubicle and changed from the clothing she had considered now no longer wanting them.

When she came out Charity was still scrutinizing herself in the mirror.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'll take these" She said to the sales girl, pushing the articles into her hands.

"And I'm sorry you feel that way Charity" Mariah stated quietly as she walked away from her supposed friend.

Charity didn't even bristle; Mariah was just sore because she had been brain washed by that prissy school.

"I'll take these, charge them on this" Charity said pushing the sales tags and her daddy's credit card into the cashiers hand rudely cutting off her conversation with another customer.

* * *

A few hours later across town, Charity's counterpart and opposite was lazily humming to herself as she checked her watch.

It was only 7 30, Charity would be arriving at 10, she didn't want to show up to early to Bryan's, she didn't feel he needed the ego boost. Besides if she was a little late he would be angry and it was always so much better when he was angry.

She smiled to herself, deciding to get ready. She showered to freshen up and changed her clothes. Wearing a simple pair of black denim jeans and a cream colored tank-top; she left her neck bare and left in her earrings. Bryan didn't care about such trivial things.

She considered sprit-zing some perfume but decided against it, for all she knew he was allergic to the stuff.

She headed out the door and across the way; she reached his door and knocked lightly. He answered and swept his gaze over her before letting her in. without so much of a word of greeting.

She stepped into his trailer; it was dark and smelled slightly of sex and marijuana.

She sighed contented as he slid his hands around her neck and down to her shoulder then sliding over the fabric of her tank top, until he found the hem. Kat turned in his one handed embrace so his hand glided from her hip to her stomach and up on to her breast which she grinned foolishly.

Bryan watched her with a critical eye as she grinned up at him. It was not the look of a girl foolishly in love, or that of a girl looking at her adoring lover. No it was the self satisfied look of a cat about to get the pre-ordained cream.

He grinned back at her, smoldering violence lying in the shadows of his eyes.

"What are you grinning for?" Kat bit her bottom lip, positively giddy as she watched him, analyzed his lean muscular form. "You've been a very naughty girl" he growled in her ear as he grabbed harshly at her rear.

Kat's heart rate escalated as he pushed her up against the door and covered her mouth with his. This was what she wanted, to have Bryan dominate and control her, to do be used, and in some ways even abused.

It didn't make sense, it never did. But what did make sense was that for the next 90 minutes Kat belonged to Bryan, and he was taking full advantage.

* * *

It goes with out saying that Amber, Shahero and Arista will all be showing up in this story at some point down the line. They are not however showing up for my or any one else's amusement, they are showing up represent their creator's in the greater scheme of things. Just like Kat and Charity are representing their creator's in the most unbiased way that I can imagine.

Although this story is being told from my point of view, I am trying to be unbiased. If I was more immature I would just have Charity hit by a bus and have an unfortunate incident with a wild boar - be the end of her. But alas that is not how the story goes. Just like I would like to write Kat as a flawless character and play the victim, even though to some great extent she is not. Or Amber as a pitiful girl with no self esteem and just grabs to her friends for security. That would not be fair either. It is the same for Arista and Shahero, I could show them as mindless dogs, but they will be portrayed as the fierce friends they are to Amber.

For those who were involved, you will know how part of the story goes, but I doubt you know how it ends. This story is being written very much so I can clear my conscience, however selfish it may sound.


End file.
